An Exercise in Redundancy
by sonophax
Summary: Lily's soul survives Voldemort's attack on Harry and she is reincarnated into a new body. What will she and Severus Snape make of their second chance? AU after Order of the Phoenix, but containing some snippets of truth from the later books.


**An Exercise in Redundancy**

By Sonophax

"Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form." – Rumi

**Prologue**

"Good luck, Harry," murmured Albus Dumbledore. He sorrowfully turned away from the boy he was abandoning. With a swish of his cloak he vanished into the black of the night. There were other things to attend to: he couldn't not linger and wish that this did not have to be.

The world abruptly righted its self from the compressing twist of apparition. The lights of Hogwarts streamed down upon him. Dumbledore was well aware that he had led Professor McGonagall to believe that he would be rejoining the celebrations for the remainder of the night. He did not like lying to his close friend but in this case it was unavoidable. She could not know. No one could.

A feeling of miserable guilt snaked around his middle, constricting his innards. No one could know. Not even Severus. Severus had to protect Harry, something Dumbledore knew he would not do if he knew Lily was still alive.

Lily.

Dumbledore cast a disillusionment charm over himself and made his way up to the castle. Everyone was awake here. Even the students were celebrating. The normal scholarly order of classes and homework had broken down in the jubilation following Voldemort's downfall.

He made his way along corridors, taking care to avoid the chattering, celebrating groups that seemed everywhere in Hogwarts tonight. He only narrowly missed hitting Madam Pince who was dancing down the corridor arm in arm with Argus Filch. Both were singing "Odo the Hero," very loudly as they went.

At last he reached the peace of the stone staircase beyond the Gargoyle.

"Ah, Mr. Easton," Dumbledore said as he stepped into his office. He had tried to sound welcoming but somehow his voice had still emerged sounding profoundly tired. "I'm so glad you could make it."

A tall, skinny man rose from his chair as Dumbledore closed the door behind him. He was young, no older than twenty-five years or so. His eyes were somewhat bloodshot: Dumbledore suspected that he wasn't the only exhausted one in the room.

"Professor Dumbledore," the man smiled a tired greeting. "I admit, I was surprised that you requested a meeting, especially at such short notice. But it sounded urgent. Of course I made the arrangements to come." He sighed. "My wife wasn't exactly pleased though. She's been in labor for the past few hours. Just gave birth to our first child only an hour before I had to be here."

"Congratulations," Dumbledore said graciously. "Is the child a boy or girl?" Part of him hoped somehow that there had been a mistake in the signs.

"A girl. A redhead too, actually. There hasn't been red hair in my family since my great grandfather was alive. We're quite excited. Going to name her Ruby, after her grandmother."

Dumbledore felt the inevitability of the situation settle over him once more. It wasn't really like he'd been expecting Mr. Easton to say anything different.

"I am curious though," Easton spoke rapidly, as though he was trying to get the question out before he lost his nerve, "as to why you asked me here."

Dumbledore sighed. "Actually Mr. Easton, it is about your daughter."

Easton blinked rapidly several times, obviously surprised. "What?" He frowned. "She isn't a squib, is she?"

"No, no, nothing like that." He refrained from mentioning that there wasn't actually a way to tell at such an early age. "You know about what happened at the Potters' last night, right?"

Mr. Easton nodded slowly. "Yes. It's a terrible thing, that. But what's that got to do with Ruby?"

"Please, have patience with me for a few more minutes. This will take some explaining."

Easton crossed his legs and settled back in his chair. "Of course, Professor."

Dumbledore took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Did you know Lily Potter?"

Mr. Easton frowned. "Um, yes, a little. Sweet? Smart? Fiery? Pretty sort of girl?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"We weren't well acquainted. I was in Ravenclaw and she was a couple years ahead of me," Easton shrugged.

"Last night, she cast herself between her son and Voldemort."

Easton flinched and gasped audibly at the sound of the name.

Dumbledore continued as though nothing had happened. "This gave Harry a powerful magical protection and saved him from the curse that would have killed him."

"Wow," Easton said softly.

"That, I think, is as far as we can expect anyone other than myself to deduce. For the moment, at least."

"But there's more?" Easton said eagerly. He didn't know why Professor Dumbledore was choosing to share this with him but the feeling of being in the man's confidence was both invigorating and intoxicating.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said. A long, pregnant pause followed his words. When he spoke again, his words were heavy "Lily survived."

Easton gasped. "But how? The Avada Kedavra curse should have killed her without a shield like Harry's!"

Dumbledore nodded. "There is only one explanation, I think. James must have tried to hold Voldemort off to give her time to save herself and Harry."

Easton nodded. It made sense. He would have done the same for his wife and child.

"But the protection must have been lessened somehow, possibly because James was going to die anyways," Dumbledore continued thoughtfully.

"I don't think I understand, Professor," Easton said in mild confusion.

Dumbledore looked up in surprise. "I mean only that Lord Voldemort arrived at the house intending to kill only James and Harry. Lily would have been spared, had she not interfered. I believe that because she did not have to die, Lily's sacrifice may have been the stronger. It certainly seems that way."

"Dumbledore – I mean, how can you tell Professor?"

"Because Lily's body still died." Dumbledore held his hand up to keep Easton quiet: the man was showing every sign of wanting to interrupt. "Yes, Lily's body died. But my instruments seem to indicate that her soul survived. It has, in fact, moved on to inhabit another body on this plane."

Easton opened and closed his mouth several times. His brow knit in confusion, but then the rays of understanding began to dawn on his face. "Ruby?" he whispered. "Our Ruby is… Lily Potter?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Indeed."

Easton slumped. His face expressed nothing but shock. After working to get his throat unstuck he finally voiced the question "But what will this mean, Dumbledore?"

"It means," Dumbledore said softly. "That you have been given both a great blessing and heavy burden. There have only been two such cases throughout all of history. Lily's is the third. In both of the other cases the reborn children ended up being drawn to the conflict that killed them in the first place."

Easton nodded. "But You-Know-Who is dead, right?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not dead, I'm afraid. He will return."

Easton shuddered.

"It would be best," Dumbledore said. He had to fight hard to keep his throat from sticking. "If you raise Ruby away from all this. If she is forced back into this situation too young she might get hurt." _And Severus might discover her, especially once she starts school_ he thought, but he didn't say that.

Easton, luckily, took his explanation without question. Of course he didn't want his newborn daughter to get hurt. "What do you suggest?"

"Move somewhere out of Britain. America, perhaps. Or France. I have no doubt that she will eventually be drawn back here but at least then she will be kept safe long enough to learn the skills to survive."

Easton nodded, eyes wide. "Is there anything else?"

"Do not tell her. It could hurt her perception of events."

"She won't remember?"

"Snatches, but she may not put it together until she gets older."

"Okay," Easton said. "Can I tell anyone else?"

"Her mother, only. Your wife will need to understand why all this must happen. But share this with no one else. This is not information we want to become widespread."

Easton nodded again. Already he was standing up, reaching for his coat.

"Do you know where you'll go?" Dumbledore asked.

"America, probably. I have a brother there. We can make it seem natural."

"Good luck," Dumbledore said softly as Easton left the room. The door shut behind him with a sharp snap. "Good luck, Lily."

**A/N: Let me know what you think? Criticism doesn't scare me ;)**


End file.
